


Foxtail and Goosefat

by EzmEmily



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Archery, Arthur's gang, Bandits & Outlaws, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, King Arthur Time Period, Lovers, Making Love, On the Run, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Robbery, Smut, Vortigern is a creep, Wolf Dog, arrow shooting, happy reunion, lovers reunited, runinng away, your Goosefats girl, your a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You saw your chance and you took it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlayneBaelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/gifts).

(NOTE: Inspired by the brillant Clarissa_DN38416)

I had seen my opportunity and I took it, I had fled after so many years waiting and had little more than the clothes on my back. All I had was my coat dress I was wearing, my bow and quiver, my cloak and my loyal and best friend, possibly my only friend. Grey Back my wolf dog. But I did it I finally escaped that gilded cage that was King Vortigern and there was no way I was going back. Never

Grey Back trotted by the side of the horse that I stole, he looked like a grey ghost, tongue lapping wildly he looked so happy to finally be amongst the trees. I felt safer knowing he was right by my side, knowing he would protect me from whatever is out here that my wish me harm 

I felt relaxed enough to finally take in a deep breath and embrace my freedom. I slowed the horse down and began to think about what I should do now that I had finally managed to run away. I doubt my absence would go unnoticed for long, I had no idea what the King would do when he realises I'm gone. All I know is that I am caught and sent back to him. It will not be pretty what he dose do. It was not just the King I was worried about. I just left out of the blue. I had nothing on me, no money. So I could not stay at a Inn, the Kings men could be there to, they were everywhere since the sword had revealed itself.

Vortigern had become obsessed by testing every young man in the land. Too see if the Born King had come back to claim his birth right 

While I was pondering what I should do. My horse suddenly stopped and Grey Back began to growl 

I saw a young man was on horseback in front of me and a noise behind me made me turn and see another young man on horse back, they were both standing in the only two ways of escape and both were armed with sword and bow. There was no doubt about it. I was about to be robbed 

The young man in front of me rode up to me slowly and Grey Back began to snap and snarl at him baring his jaws

"Dose he attack" The young man asked 

"Not if I tell him too, and I won't" I said calmly, I figured if I played this calm this would go smooth enough so I could negotiate a way out "I will give you gentlemen whatever it is so that you will let me go on my way"

"Oh in a hurry are we" the young man said "Where are you going to if you don't mind me asking"

"Nowhere" I said just in case he was one of the Kings men 

"Ok have it your way my lady" he smirked 

"The only thing I have of value on me is this necklace and ring" I said. I was referring to large ruby necklace and ruby ring on my person. I slowly moved my hands behind my neck and undid the clasp that held the heavy jewels around my neck, and then I slid the one off my finger too. I did not care for these on bit and was more than happy to give them to these outlaws in hope they would let me go

As I was handing them over to the man that was almost along side of me, Grey Back began to growl again 

"Hush" I said sharply to get him to be quite. Grey Back looked at me and the sat still on the forest floor silent but still refusing to take his eyes off the man 

"Why thank you my lady, most kind" he winked at me taking the gems off my hands. But then he began to look me up and down 

"Being in the resistance is most expensive, weapons and supplies and all that. You look like a mighty fine and important young lady. I doubt the King would let you go riding in the forest alone unattended. I wonder what he would pay to have you back"

This made me angry, OK so they were not the Kings men, they were a part of the resistance that have been for years trying to get rid of Vortigern to no avail. How did he know I came from Camelot. Damn, of course the Kings symbol was on the saddle to my horse. I guess seeing me more closely made him think that Vortigern would pay to get me back 

"If your intention is to ransom me back to the King, you might as well take everything I have and kill me, there is no way I am going back to that monster" I said bitterly 

"No love for the King" he said cockily

"I have no love or loyalty to that kin-slayer that dares to call himself King" I said as I spat on the ground "I can not wait till the day I can spit on his corpse" 

Both men looked taken back by my words but the one in front of me quickly gained his composer back 

"So you support our cause then. Never mind, me and my friend will let you be on your merry way to nowhere" he said giving me a bow and was about to ride off leaving me alone

A moment of madness must have took me but my gut was telling me to do so 

"Wait. Before you go, I was wondering if you could help"

"Why of course my lady, since you gave us a generous donation. I will be more than happy to" 

"I was wondering if you know or know the whereabouts of a man called William Wilson or as he is more commonly known nowadays as Goosefat Bill"

Both men looked at each other stunned, that I had said that name and my hopes grew 

"What is he to you" the other young man said who was behind me the whole time but was now looking at me as curiously as his companion 

"Before King Uther was murdered me and him were very close. I only just managed to run away today. And I intended to begin looking for him" 

It was not a lie. I had been thinking of running away and looking for my dear William for a long time. I figured that these two since being outlaws and being part of the resistance might know him. I had no doubt in my mind that he was part of the resistance. He was a member of Uther's council before Vortigern's coo. What started out as a robbery could turn lucky for me. The other man rode up along side me and seem to take notice of my quiver I thought I had hidden under my cloak 

"I'm sorry, but you can't have that. He gave this to me" I said pushing it further under my cloak 

"I believe you" he said smiling "Only a important girl to Goosefat would get this as a gift, such beautiful craftsmanship" 

He said his name that was on the wanted posters. They knew him, they really know him

"It's got his initials along with what must be hers carved on the quiver mate" he called to his friend 

"Ok then my lady we will both be more than happy to take you to him" the young man said 

My heart I swear in that moment sang 


	2. Chapter 2

So what started off as me being on the run now turned into me being reunited with my lost love. I was giddy witch excitement. It had been some considerable years since we had seen each other. I was a couple of years away from being of marriage age. We had been arranged to marry when he was a young boy and after I had just been born. He was in his late teens when we first met, and me in my early teens. We were like chalk and cheese at first. But after spending some time together. Sometimes forced. We gained a great affection for each other. And we were both keen to get married. We both considered it lucky, that we could get married to each other and that we knew one another very well. And the added bonus we actually liked, even if it take take a little while to warm up to the idea that we were matched together. 

Most couples in the court only met on their wedding day. Some got lucky and fell in love. Other not so much and look miserable. I was happy that would not be me and Will 

I was so proud of him when he got his seat on the Kings council and was knighted Sir William Wilson. He looked so handsome the day Uther knighted him. Stood there in his finest clothes, standing tall and proud. He was what a true knight should be. He was brave, loyal to his King and to mention gentle and wise. 

It only fuelled my desire for my eighteenth birthday to hurry up so I could marry my knight 

Then the day of reckoning came. Uthur's brother seized the thrown for himself. The King dead, the Queen dead. The one true heir to the thrown. Missing, presumed dead. And my life shattered when the members of Uther's council, the ones that had not been butchered split up and went into hiding. I first heard of Goosefat Bill when I overheard the Black Legs talking. About no matter what bar they put him behind, he always managed to slip out. And the moment I knew it was him was when after the Black Legs drunken night had finished and I felt same to enter the castle kitchen and find something to eat. I saw a discarded wanted poster, and when I picked it up I got one hell of a shock. The man I loved, who I thought was dead was on that wanted poster 

WANTED DEAD OF ALIVE. WILLIAM WILSON AKA GOOSEFAT BILL

It was after seeing that I had to go and find him. I guess someone up there must like me in order for the current events to play out. Will's comrades in arms finding me in the forest for an intended robbery, and now they were taking me to be reunited with my lost love 

One of the men, the one that did most of the talking. Took my necklace that I willing gave to him, suddenly rode up alone side me

"Here, a small peace offering" he said offering me a delicious, shiny red apple. Must have come from that apple tree we passed only a moment a go. The one I had to call Grey Back back from when he took an interest to a rabbit that was hiding under the roots 

"Thank you" I smiled taking the apple "Most kind"

"Also my lady we do have to blind fold you in a short while, location security and all" 

"Oh I understand" 

"We appreciate that you understand my lady" he said a little shakily 

"No need to be so formal, my name is Y/N. Oh and if your worried what I'll tell William no need to" 

"So. What will you tell him" 

"I'll tell him the truth, but I will tell him that you were most gentle going about it and you behaved honourably. As much as an outlaw can that is" 

"Thank you my la...I mean Y/N, but I think he will be a bit sour that we stood up his girl" 

"Probably, he has always been a little over protective of me" 

I remember one time when we were still in a happy kingdom and me and him had starting getting along swimmingly. William and me were taking a nice walk though a market when a bunch of rowdy young men started to whistle and make unwanted gestures towards me. It didn't bother me, they were just silly little boys I just gripped Will's arm and tugged him along. Only he did not move. He just glared at them. One of them glared at Will and beckoned him to come over to him. And he did, he walked right up to him and gave him the biggest slap across the face I have ever witnessed, he hit him so hard he left the imprint of his ring in the boy's cheek. And well, that made the other two that were with him apologise, grab their friend who looked like he was trying to figure out where the hell he was, and run off. William walked back to me and my arm and continued walking like nothing had happened 

"When you say protective what do you mean?" 

"You don't want to know" 

The second man that was escorting me rode up along side me. The one that stood behind me and barely said a word. Only to confirm that I did know Goosefat Bill 

"I'm sorry my lady but we need to blind fold you now" 

"Very well" I said understandably. I untied and velvet sash that was around my dress and tied it around my eyes "Ok Gentleman led the way, and don't let me fall off my horse"

\---------------------

"Down you get my lady" One of the men said as I suddenly felt a pair of hands grasping my waist gently, helping me get down off my horse. I almost lost my footing, I was still blindfolded 

"Careful. I don't think Goosefat will be happy if I present you with bruises" 

The blindfold was finally removed and I was rubbing my eyes trying to one again the get used to the sunlight once more

"Where have you boys been, we thought you have been captured" 

It could not been. I have not heard that voice since I was young. Not since Uthur had been killed.

"Bedivere?" I said completely bewildered 

"Lady Y/N?" said the old knight just as shocked as me

"Bedivere!" I shrieked out delighted running over to him like I always did when I was a little girl. And just like old times he picked me up, not as high when I was a small child. And gently swung me around in a circle before putting me down on the forest floor 

"I can't believe my luck. I must be dreaming, how could I be this lucky. I thought for so long you were dead. How are you my dear old friend" I said hugging him tightly 

"I have dreaded to think what could have happened to you in those castle walls since the fall of the King. Look at you. The last time I saw you, you were just a little sparrow. And now look, all grown up and just and beautiful as your mother" 

I was about to playfully scold him for calling me little sparrow, when another voice came in to hearing as it's owner walked out of the cave entrance I only just saw 

"Bedivere. What's going on? Have those two gotten back yet? And who's yelling" 

I was glad that Bedivere was still holding me, for what I saw could have had me crashing to the floor 

Same for the familiar, beautiful blue eyes now looking at me like he'd just seen a ghost from his past 

"Y/n?"

"Hello my love" 


	3. Chapter 3

I could not believe what I was seeing, but it was right in front of me as clear as day. The love of my life. Knight turned outlaw. William Wilson 

He was still so handsome. He was older and his dark hair was not mixed with silver. My knight had turned into one delicious silver fox 

"Y/N. Is it really you?" he looked like he was about to cry 

"It's really me my love" 

William rushed toward me, tears in his eyes and a face of complete disbelief and shock. But before he could wrap his arms around me, before I could embrace my long lost lover a loud snarl and bark sounded as Grey Back leapt in front of me, snapping and growling at William. Will backed away slowly, taken off guard to where the hell this wolf came from, seemingly out of nowhere 

"Grey Back no, down" I said in a firm voice "William is nice"

Grey Back went from aggressive protection mode to back to being a normal friendly dog. He sat down on the forest floor with a curious look at Will, like he did not just threaten to rip out his throat if he came any closer to his mistress 

"What the hell, that wolf did not go for Bed" One of the men standing around to see what was going on outside the cave said 

"That's because I went to Bedivere on my own. Grey Back trusts my judgement and knows I would not go to someone if they were going to hurt me. William just came toward me. I sorry Will, Grey Back was just protecting me"

Grey Back was not only my friend but he was also my protector. He was the watchful guardian, always watching, always by my side. He kept me safe from the Blacklegs and the Kings personal guards. He would act like he was completely vicious and would attack anything that moved, and when it was just me and him he would be the loving and loyal friend I needed. If I did not have Grey Back I dread to think what would have happened if those men caught me alone

I knelt down beside Grey Back and hugged him around his neck. He responded by nuzzling me and licking "Good boy" 

I held out my hand for William "He won't hurt you" 

William got to he knees slowly, as if not to set the wolf off again, and scooted on the knees towards me and the wolf

"Hold out your hand. I need him to trust you" 

William held out his hand. Grey Back looked questionably at his hand and back to his eyes. Eventually he sniffed Williams hand and then licked his finger tips. He than pushed his head into his hand and let William to pet and scratch his ears 

"Good boy, that's a good boy" I praised Grey Back 

"It's nice to know you had someone there to protect you" William smiled at me still petting Grey Back

The wolf decided he had enough of petting and went to explore his new environment. He left knowing that these men were not going to hurt me and he could go and case rabbits or discover new smells. Leaving me and William 

William grabbed me and held me close, he was crying into my neck. I cried also as I held him tighter. It was just me and him in this moment

"I thought I lost you" Will cried "I thought you were dead, that I would never see you again"

"I thought you were dead too" I sobbed into his shoulder, my grip must be iron tight on him now "I missed you so much my love" 

"I missed you too" 

William suddenly let me go and parted my cloak for him to see the bow he had made for me across my chest and the quiver at my hip. He must have felt it with all the tight squeezing together. I felt it too, but I ignored the unpleasant sensation and just held my lover tighter to me 

"You still have it" he asked amazed 

"Of course I do Will, it was what I thought the last thing you gave to me. I'd never leave without it" 

"Lad's, whats going on out here?" Another new voice came from the entrance of the cave. In the cave opening stood and tall, well built, blond man with two other men and a young boy with him. I had no idea who this was but looking at him but I felt like I should, something about his eyes 

"Bill who's this? the blond man asked Will 

"it's ok Arthur she's an old friend of Goosefat" Bedivere said cutting in

"Looks to be more than a friend to me" Of his companions said 

"Wait ...Arthur? William?" It could not be. He was lost as a boy, presumed dead. Could it really be the Born King 

"I suggest we let them talk and let them have some alone time. Goosefat you'd best explain everything to her" Bedivere said as he left to walk into the cave, the rest of the men followed inside as well. Arthur turned and followed too, along with his friends 

"William. I...it can't be. I don't. I don't understand"

"It's ok my love. I will explain everything" 

William took my hand and guided me out into the woods 

<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/793126184354575982/>


End file.
